1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a user interface in a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to a rocker key arrangement.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Nokia Corporation of Espoo, Finland sells an 8801 Model telephone which has a housing with two slideable sections. Two soft keys are, located below the display which are adapted to select different functions based upon an operation state of the telephone. A stationary push-up section of the housing is located between the two soft keys to allow a user to push up on the push-up section to slide the two slideable sections apart from a collapsed or retracted position.
Handheld communication devices are quite popular, especially, handheld communications devices such as wireless mobile telephones. Smaller sized devices are sought after by the consumer market. Developers of handheld devices are faced with the task of providing smaller sized devices with ergonomic, esthetic enhancements to selective consumers. Consumers want larger displays and easy to use input components in their handheld devices. Further, consumers often are drawn to handheld devices that have a carrying case or holster.
There is a need for reliable, functional input components in a handheld device.